Talk:Wonder Woman
Strength vs. Superman The article says the best example of her strength disparity with Superman is that Mongul dominated her in "Dark Heart." I think Kalibak is a better example, because he's one of the weakest Metas in Superman's Rogues of heavy hitters. Still, Kalibak also dominated Wonder Woman, even though he was never more than a destructive nuisance to Supes. 03:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Mongul dominated Wonder Woman in 'For the Man who has Everything', not 'Dark Heart'. Along with Kalibak easily besting Wonder Woman in 'Hereafter', these two incidents clearly establish Wonder Woman as being inferior to Superman. In fact, nearly everyone in the League was inferior to Superman. Captain Marvel, a supposed rival to Superman in overall power, was still beaten handily by Superman. Then there's the fact that Superman holds back considerably most of the time. MJ 23:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I think "inferior" may be a poor choice of words... Atypicaloracle (talk) 22:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Batman/Wonder Woman Relationship It seems that we should have pages on both Green Lantern/ Hawkgirl's relationship and Batman/ Wonder Woman supposed relationship. There seems to be a great deal of attention to these topics on the www. Any thoughts?--Lamlsk 15:31, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :I think that, even in the early "stages," the Batman/Wonder Woman relationship would have merited a sentence or two. Considering that, if my memory's working properly, not only was it further hinted at but Zatanna specifically calls Bruce on it (contrasting their own "just friends" relationship with his relationship to Diana), I'd say it merits inclusion. Caswin 22:51, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Well, that's one. I'm not going to make a page, though, until a few more people sign off on it- regular contributors. I'd hate to put something up just to have a debate on whether it should be up or not. If there are any objections, please speak up- it IS a discussion page, after all.--Lamlsk 14:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Er. It looks like I misunderstood this a bit - the last I heard on the topic was debate regarding their relationship, period. I'm not sure it merits a page, beyond maybe a page devoted to such relationships in general. Sorry about any confusion. Caswin 19:58, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Caswin. I don't think it warrants a page. ― Thailog 20:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Ok. Enough time has passed. It looks like "no page" is the vote. Just to clarify- no page on relationships at all? (All in one: Canary/ GA, Huntress/Question, HG/GL, BM/ WW?)--Lamlsk 01:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) no page on relationships at all? :Yes. ― Thailog 07:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Booooooo.--Lamlsk 13:24, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I will not start a new "topic" because it is also about relationship. I saw something weird. In S:TAS "World's Finest" we see Bruce Wayne attracted to Lois Lane. He told Clark then that he has feelings for her and is ready to take her to Gotham. While in Justice League we see Bruce who does not want to get closer with Diana because of those reasons he gave to her (rich kid with issues etc) Zatanna intuited his feelings towards Diana and Batman admitted it. And my question is: why was he ready to take Lois to Gotham and be with her but was afraid to do so with Diana ? Izarus 14:28, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Two words: plot convenience. ― Thailog 16:17, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Batman was attracted to her, but obviously no real relationship ever materialized, as Diana's still alive in the Batman Beyond era, and they don't seem to even keep in touch. We should also keep in mind that in the JL(U) era, Batman's still based out of Gotham even though we only see him on League missions. Based on Old Bruce's memories, he's probably carrying on with Barbara and/or Selena in Gotham whenever he's not called away to League business. :::I do hope the two Batman Beyond books that come out next month at least give us a throwaway line about this... 03:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually it's obvious that the reason why we don't get to see something about her and Bruce's relationship in Batman Beyond's time frame is because that series was made before Justice League. So, when the writers were working on BB the whole concept of Bruce and Diana's relationship hadn't been thought of yet by those guys, and by the time their feeling for each other were being written in JL the Beyond series had already finished. The thing is that a lot of time passes between JL and BB so there's plenty of stuff that could've happened in that time that wasn't necessarily referenced in front of the viewers in BB, keep in mind that it is implied that Terry and Bruce talk a lot about things from Bruce's past but then viewers are cut of from the actual details to leave room for interpretation. ::::Dwayne McDuffie actually had a quote about all of this once: ::::“When Batman Beyond was written, the Wonder Woman romance hadn’t been thought of. Keep in mind that Bruce is an old man in Batman Beyond. He’s had dozens of relationships including, I’m sure, a number of meaningful ones that weren’t referenced in Batman Beyond. Heck, for all we know, Bruce was married for thirty years between JLU and Batman Beyond. None of this necessarily means that he and Diana didn’t get together at some point, or that it wasn’t a good relationship. It just means we haven’t seen it (courtesy of DwayneMcDuffie.com).” ::::The fact that Diana is not seen there with Bruce when he is in old man in BB if they were together would most likely be a result of the fact that she is immortal and while Bruce aged and had to hang up the mantle she still had her responsibilities as a protector, she could have even had to return to Themyscira as queen or something. But this doesn't mean that they didn't get to see each other when they could or that they didn't keep in touch, not everything happens on screen you know. :::: Anyway, I know I'm reaaaaaally late to this discussion, but I'm all for a page dedicated to various relationships developed in the DCAU, I would gladly contribute to expanding on the Batman - Wonder Woman relationship. --St Mael 9:45, 10 April 2011 (UTC) :::::For now, it can do with a section on the character's pagen , like John Stewart#Love Interests. A separate page for all relationships would only become a battleground for shippers, I'm afraid. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 10:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough.--St Mael 10:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The Name Wonder Woman It's been a long time since I've seen the three part pilot, but do they ever explain how she got the name in the show? I can't remember if they even used it. Every time I watch the show, I try to keep my ears open for "Wonder Woman" but they always seem to call her Diana or Princess. And yet I could have sworn they called her Wonder Woman a few times! False memories? Anyways, I thought this was interesting Superbatman 01:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :She called herself Wonder Woman in Dark Heart. -- SFH 19:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Flight How did Diana fly? --Pborri 00:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Never explained. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 06:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :True, it was never officially explained in the DCAU, though in the comics (post-Crisis) her flight and speed were granted by the god Hermes. "The Balance" at least established that Diana knew Hermes in the DCAU, so that's probably the answer. --Harryllax 11:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Boomerang Tiara It's something she used to do a lot in the old television show, but it hasn't appeared in the comics (to my recollection anyway) in a long time. She does chuck her tiara at her Justice Lord counterpart with pretty significant force and it comes back to her hand. Does this count as another power that her "armor" has or do we just consider it a shout-out? Atypicaloracle (talk) 22:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :She used it in Weird Western Tales too (to destroy Manning's six-shooter). I'd count it among the powers of her armor. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) 3 Questions About J.L. Wonder Woman 1. If "Batman Beyond" Batman does not have feelings for Wonder Woman, does she have feelings for Superman, in relation to Hereafter, where she pins Lobo and says, "You're no Superman", and the fact she was crying when he was seemingly killed by Toyman? - BlitzGundam (talk) 14:26, May 14, 2014 (UTC) 2. How was Wonder Woman able to block lightning in Hereafter, but gets shocked by Thanagarians in Starcrossed? 3. WW's trivia says she has had either "...virginal or lesbian relationships..." before the events of Fury and still has a repressed, angry view towards men, as seen in Secret Society (episode), so is that a joke or considerable speculation, because she was kissed by - and later intentionally kissed - Steve Trevor in Savage Time? Just asking. - BlitzGundam (talk) 14:26, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :1. I would argue that she has more (romantic) feelings for Bruce, but still considers Clark a good friend. The reason Wonder Woman didn't show up in was because was created before , so she didn't exist yet. :2. Because the plot demanded it? Wonder Woman is not invulnerable, but her bracelets are. Point something sparky at anything but her wrists, and she'll feel it. :3. I would consider it speculation - it's made quite obvious she's a virgin. As for the lesbianism, that was not uncommon in the comics - Menalippe+Penelope, Iphthime+Anaya and Io+unrequited Diana - but it's never made abundantly clear. Maybe Hawkgirl speculated about it, but Diana never said she did. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::In reference to Question 2, so the lightning bolt was not enough to shock her, but the electromagnetic beam was? - BlitzGundam (talk) 17:39, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd have to see it again, but didn't she block it with her bracelets? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:46, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Wonder Woman's skills, senses vs. Batman's stealth Do Wonder Woman's skills and senses render Batman's stealth skills useless, based on the fight between the Justice League and Justice Lords in Part II of A Better World, where Lord Wonder Woman knew Justice League Batman was behind her, spun, and grab his throat as he tried to ambush her? - BlitzGundam (talk) 16:31, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Her exact powers were never explained. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:52, May 14, 2014 (UTC)